Queen Anne's Lace
by sylent nighthowl
Summary: Crossdressing!Hanataro owns a flower shop that yakuza boss!Kenpachi is dragged into it by a mischievous Yachiru. Everything is just a cute and fluffy romance just waiting to happen until strange and gruesome murders start happening to people they love.
1. First of Many

**A/n: Okay I know I have a lot of Harry Potter fans and they are probably expecting a HP fic and I'm sorry to disappoint you lot but (while it is very limited) I do have a life outside of Harry Potter and that life is anime/manga. Although that does makes up the extent of it mostly. :) I have been wanting to post a fic about many of the anime or manga I do watch or read but I've just been too lazy to finish the things I have half written already *bangs head on desk*. Well anyways this is a Bleach Kenpachi/Hanataro fic and it is dedicated to my best friend Keryous Seastrider as it is her birthday (February 24, PM her and wish her happy birthday please! She'd love it.). Her prompt was crossdressing!Hanataro owns a flower shop that yakuza boss!Kenpachi is dragged into by Yachiru who wants some snacks. She also asks that it be a 3-shot and at least 15k. I don't know if it'll actually end up quite that long or if it'll actually go over that limit but I'll try my best. **

**P.S. This is totally an AU fic if you hadn't noticed so I'll be using whatever character I need to fit my needs. That's how fanfiction works. :)**

**P.P.S. I am American and not in a gang or the mafia (American versions of the yakuza) so I don't know exactly how yakuza work or anything but I'll try to keep as plausible as possible. Like the next step down from the boss is the first and second lieutenants (just like the Gotei 13 right?) so that will be accurate when you see it later on. There are other important people in the yakuza set up but since I have little to no use of them I probably won't be mentioning any of them. Anyways, on with the show!**

**P.P.P.S. I lied, one more thing. The "m" key on my laptop is sticking so if you come across any errors please PM me or something and I'll try to get them fixed. Damn m. **

**Warnings: language, violence, fucked up shit happens (thought to add this on after I finished writing it), maleXmale attraction (but no sex, at least not yet ;) ), character death (not Kenny or Hana)**

**Happy Birthday Keryous! I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1 . First of Many

Tucked away in the corner of a discreet back street in the Kujaku District of Seireitei, Japan was a small and unobtrusive little shop. The only thing marking it as a business was a bland colored sign above the door that read _Ban Garden_. The poor little shop went virtually unnoticed due to the bright and extravagant fireworks shop right next door. Most of the flower shop's customers were usually people who stumbled into the shop on accident, thinking it was an extension of the fireworks shop, but the owner of the flower shop didn't mind, preferred it actually. The shop was simple on the outside but the inside was a picture of beauty. The large variety of colors, shapes, and smell made the shop bright and inviting and that's what made its local customers love it so much. Many were saddened because it had so little business when it had so much potential. Many questioned the owner and wondered why he didn't relocate to somewhere where it would get more customers. The owner just smiled a small shy grin and told them that it was loved and preferred exactly where it was and would remain that way. However, the boss of the Kujaku Distract, the business district and also where the little shop was located, disagreed with the owner. The shop wasn't bringing a lot money and he wanted to close the flower shop and sell it to someone who would turn it into something that would compliment the fireworks shop better. While the owner of the shop was a gullible and clumsy person and usually didn't stand up to others due to his shy and kind nature, he was very adamant about his shop and fought with the boss or his lieutenants quite frequently. Today just happened to be one of those days.

"Yamada-kun, _Ban Garden_ simply isn't bringing in enough money to fit the requirements set when we first discussed creating this shop. Compared to the the other businesses around here, your shop is practically in nonentity. I have given you two official warnings as of yet and countless of unofficial ones. As much as I respect your business and how alluring it is, it just isn't equating to the level that the other businesses in this area have set and I will be forced to close it if you don't find a way to increase profit."

"Kuchiki-sama, please! The people around here love this place. It brings smiles to the faces of anyone who walks through the door. It's a homey and lively shop set in a place of high-end contemporary ones and you're going to lose that feeling of serenity if you close down this shop. This shop does perfectly fine for what it is in the terms of profit. I don't understand why you are so obstinate in the termination of this shop!" Hanatarō argued.

"This is my final word Yamada-kun. Increase your profits or I am shutting you down." Byakuya said with finality and with that he swept out the door with his second lieutenant, Hitsugaya Tōshirō in tow. Tōshirō was not much more than a mere boy but everyone said he was a protégé. Byakuya's first lieutenant however, remained and stared at Hanatarō for a few long moments before speaking.

"I disagree with Kuchiki-sama. A pretty little lady like you should be able to keep a beautiful shop like this without having to compete and be threatened by larger companies. I due hope you find a way to bring in more money. It would be such a shame for this place to be closed." said Abarai Renji, and then he too was gone. Hanatarō plopped down into the nearest chair and let it head fall into his hands.

"What am I going to do?" He questioned the empty air around him.

* * *

><p>"Kenny! Kenny! This way, come <em>on<em>!" A small pink haired girl whined. She was pulling at the hand of a very large man, 202-centimeter 90-kilogram man to be exact. Most cowards in the presence of this intimidating figure but the little pink haired girl knew better.

"I'm comin' ya little rugrat. What's got you so excited anyway?" Kenpachi asked.

"I'm hungry and want a snack!" Yachiru exclaimed. Several minutes later Kenpachi was pulled into a small, discreet shop. It wasn't anything special. He probably wouldn't have even noticed it if Yachiru hadn't been pulling him through the door. Immediately the sweet aroma of flowers assaulted his nose, he grimaced.

"Seriously Yachi, you have got to find a different snack. Preferably something edible, like food." He said.

"But the colorful plants are delicious Kenny!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Stop yelling Yachi. Use your in-door voice." He told her.

"Okay Kenny!" She yelled, Kenpachi sighed. Yachiru ran up to the front counter and jumped up onto it but before Kenpachi could reprimand her, she started pounding on the little bell on the counter.

"Hana! Hana! Do you have any snacks today?" She yelled in the direction of the back room.

"Just give me a second Yachiru." A whimsical voice called back. A few moments later a person appeared from behind the green hanging.

"Ah here's my favorite customer. Here for your snack Yachiru? You're later than usual."

"Yes please. Yours are always so delicious Hana-chan, oh and we got lost. I told Kenny to take a left but he took a right and got us lost. We eventually found our way here though." Yachiru giggled.

Kenpachi had been hanging back in one of the isles, trying to remain unnoticed (he was not hiding by the way), but his curiosity got the best of him and he moved closer to the conversing pair. Yachiru was still sitting on the counter waiting patiently for her snack and behind the counter was probably the prettiest girl Kenpachi had ever seen. Which his saying something because he wasn't a stranger around the Inoshishi District (aka the Pleasure District) to say the least. She was small in stature, probably only around 150 centimeters or so. She had soft blue eyes and bluish black hair. The left side had a small clip holding her bangs out of her eyes and her right ear held a small white flower with a hint of yellow at its center. She was wearing a white crochet lace tank-top (Kenpachi knew this because Yumichika reads woman's clothing magazines aloud, criticizing or complimenting the articles of fabric quite viciously, and frequently tries to engage him in conversations about them as if Kenpachi actually cared. Apparently, something must have slipped through and took hold in his mind and that prospect did not please him one bit). The top exposed her chest but still covered enough to be modest. When she turned around to grab something off the shelf he noticed that the shirt's straps were thinner in the back than in the front and exposed much the girl's back and defined shoulder blades, exposing a lot of skin, beautiful, unblemished skin. Light bluish gray, short shorts made her legs seem to run on for miles only to end at black Wild Diva Dasia-02 faux cork wedge platform sandals (Yumichika _really_ likes shoes, not that he cared though. It wasn't like he had a foot fetish or anything, of course not). Much to Kenpachi's surprise and outrage he felt a small blush heat his face at the site before him. Before he could start to drool, however, the girl grabbed an apron off a hook by the doorway and tugged it on, covering most of her body from Kenpachi's view. He sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there. Is there anything I can do to help you?" she asked. Kenpachi couldn't answer though, around the lump in his throat. There were many things she could do to _help_ him, none of which was appropriate for the situation, however. He was saved from answering by Yachiru.

"Oh, that's Kenny. He's with me. That's a pretty flower Hana, can I have one?" Yachiru asked.

"Oh this?" She asked fingering the flower in her hair. "This is a Freesia _alba_, its native to South Africa. Pretty isn't it?"

"Yup, very pretty Hana-chan. Can I have my snack now?" She asked.

"What do you say?" Hana asked.

"Please!" Yachiru begged.

Hana chuckled. "Well since you asked so nicely, Yachiru, a batch of honeysuckle coming right up."

Hana walked around the counter and to a section of the store housing bright yellow flowers and Kenpachi couldn't help but stare at the girl's ass as she walked by and also when she bent over to select a bundle of the flowers, honeysuckle he assumed. He quickly tore his eyes away when she turned back to them and handed Yachiru her snacks.

"Here you go Yachiru."

Yachiru squealed in excitement and started eating. Kenpachi rolled his eyes at her ludicrous behavior and reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet.

"How much do I owe you, uh, Hana-kun?" He asked her. The first words he'd spoken after entering the shop.

Hana turned to him and really looked at him for the first time, before smiling widely. "Oh, my name is actually Hanatarō and you don't owe me anything. Yachiru here wondered into my shop a while back and started eating most of the flowers. I eventually convinced her that she could have all the flowers she wanted as long as she asked first and used her manners. I've never charged her anything. I guess I have a thing for pretty ladies." she said, winking at Yachiru. Yachiru laughed and jumped off the counter to run over and jump into Hanatarō's waiting arms. She apparently knew Yachiru very well then, Kenpachi concluded.

"See Kenny! Hana-chan gives me these yellow snacks that taste really good! Hana-chan is super nice and pretty too." She stated matter-of-factly.

"That she is." Kenpachi agreed. Hanatarō blushed deeply and shifted Yachiru to her hip.

"Are you sure there isn't something I can help you with?" Hanatarō asked, trying to change the subject.

"Nope, I just wondered where the munchkin was disappearing to during the day and ended up being dragged here by a little pink monster. I see why she comes here everyday now." Kenpachi grinned cheekily.

"Hey!" Yachiru exclaimed. "I'm not a monster!"

Hanatarō giggled. "You're a very menacing monster Yachiru. If we don't give you what you want then you might eat us."

"That's not true!"

A shrill ringing interrupted their playful batter and Kenpachi realized that it was his cell phone, his work phone. He grimaced at the interruption and took a few steps away before answering the call.

"What?" He growled.

"_Boss we gotta problem." _

"Can't you figure it out yourself for once?"

"_Um, I think you're going to want to be here Boss. Trust me on this." _

"Fine!" Kenpachi exclaimed. "I'm heading that way now."

He might have accidentally cracked the screen a bit when he slammed his phone shut, or a lot. Oh well, he could get a new phone.

"Problems?" Hanatarō asked.

"Yeah, there are some troubles at work." He answered tersely. He held out his arms and Yachiru immediately jumped into them and climb around to perch on his shoulder.

"Work?" Hanatarō asked.

"Kenny is going to play with the people who threaten the Kaiju District, aren't you Kenny? Because you're the boss, everyone has to listen to you." Yachiru asked trying to be helpful but instead made the situation worse. Kenpachi mentally groaned, damn, now the cats out of the bag...

"Wait...you're Zaraki Kenpachi, boss of the Kaiju District?" Hanatarō asked with wide, fearful eyes as she backed away slowly. _Damn it Yachiru!_ Kenpachi thought.

"Yeah." He answered gruffly.

"I'm so sorry Zaraki-sama. I apologize for being so rude. Please forgive me Zaraki-sama." Hanatarō stammered as she bowed. "Feel free to have anything from the shop, free of charge."

"Now don't be getting' all formal on me Hanatarō. I hate that prestigious shit."

"I'm sorry Zaraki-sama." She said again, bowing.

"Now look what you've gone and done Yachiru?" He growled, clearly angry. First stupid Ikkaku interrupted them by demanding his presence for some unknown reason; dragging him away from the beautiful woman he'd just met. Then Yachiru had to go and screw everything up more by announcing his identity. Everything had started out great only to go to complete shit. What a day.

"Damn it! Never mind, l have to go. See you around some time Hanatarō."

"Have a good day Zaraki-sama." Hanatarō called after him.

Not fucking likely, Kenpachi thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Hanatarō!" A crude voice called from the back of his shop. That could only one person.<p>

"In here Ganju!" He called back. Hanatarō stood staring off into space, thinking about a certain dark haired man. The whole situation had been defiantly odd and confusing and had left butterflies in his stomach.

"What's up otouto?" Ganju asked. The older man owned Shiba Fireworks right next door and was very protective of his friend, often calling him little brother. Hanatarō was small and far too kind, easy to take advantage of. He needed someone to protect him. Especially since everyone thought he was a girl because of how he dressed. "You look like you've fell in love. Did a new shipment of flowers arrive?"

"Love?" Hanatarō stammered. "I'm not in love. You're just imagining things." He waved his hand dismissively, scurrying over to one of the arrangements and adjusting the flowers almost obsessive compulsively.

"Then what's got your panties in such a twist?" Ganju asked. He crossed his arms and put on his you-better-tell-me-or-else look, Hanatarō caved.

"I, uh, just had a long and civil conversation with a district boss without knowing he was a district boss until just before he left. He was, um, quite handsome– I mean interesting, he was quite interesting and while he thought I was a girl he didn't treat me like I was some fragile piece of glass or immediately try to get into my pants. Although he did flirt, I think. It was nice." Hanatarō's voice had dulled to a whisper by the time he'd finished talking.

Ganju bellowed out a laugh but that was to hide his unease. None of the district bosses were good news; they were yakuza members for christ sakes, even if they did run the city better than the officials ever could. Everyone knew who really ran the city but played ignorant since it benefited everybody, however it wasn't too wise to get caught up in that kind of mess. Especially an innocent Hanatarō (and he wasn't kidding when he said innocent). This was Hanatarō he was talking about though; he didn't just fall for just anybody being the shy and awkward person he was. Ganju wanted to gauge the playing field before running into battle.

"Well who was the lucky guy that caught my little brother's eye?" Ganju had accepted the fact long ago that Hanatarō was interested in men or that he liked to wear woman's clothing. It was just something Hanatarō did. He seemed to be the only one to notice that Hanatarō was actually a boy though, when he first met him. Everyone else always think he's a girl, not without reason of course. Hanatarō is very convincing.

"Um, I don't want to say nii-chan. You'll get mad and over-protective." Hanatarō said quietly.

Ganju's faux good mood disappeared then. "Who is it?" He questioned, instantly on guard.

"It's, um, the..." The rest of what was said was whispered and mumbled.

"What'd you say Hanatarō?" Ganju asked.

"I _said_... it was the Kaiju District boss, Zaraki Kenpachi." He said in a rush.

"WHAT!" Ganju screeched.

* * *

><p>Kenpachi was <em>not<em> a happy person at that moment. He slammed the door behind him as he walked through it and it shook the whole wall, cracked the door, and made a priceless vase fall to the floor and shatter into a million sparkling pieces. One of the maids appeared out of the shadows and cleaned up the mess without being seen or heard for she knew her fate if she were to attract the attention of an enraged Zaraki-sama. The rest of the attendants of the house also heard the commotion at the front of the house. The Boss is home, they all thought, and if he isn't on a rampage now he will be when he finds out what happened. Ikkaku and Yumichika, his first and second lieutenants, were the first people to work up to courage to face the fuming man.

"Now Boss-" they started in unison.

"What the fucking hell was so important for you to call me while I was out!" Kenpachi screamed. The anger radiating off the man was startling. Kenpachi wasn't the type of person to get angry over small things. Whatever he must have been doing before the phone call must have been important, thought the pair.

"Well?" He screeched when they weren't immediately forthcoming with the answer.

"Kenny you need to calm down, now." Yachiru commanded. "Obviously they called for a reason and it must have been important, they'd never call other wise. They don't want to anger you further when you're like this. Calm down so they can tell you what they have to say." Then she leaned into his ear and whispered.

"Think of Hana-chan, Kenny."

At the thought of Hanatarō the anger just seemed to melt off the man, disappearing completely. Ikkaku and Yumichika glanced at each other, wondering just what Yachiru whispered into the Boss's ear to get him so calm so quickly.

"Ikkaku, report." Kenpachi commanded.

"Well sir, I think you just better come see it for yourself. I don't think I can put it to words."

Kenpachi growled in annoyance but followed his lieutenants to where ever they were leading him. The sight he was met with caused him to gasp in surprise and outrage.

Muguruma Kensei, one of Kenpachi's close and personal friends, was dead.

Technically Kensei was "listed" as on of Kaiju's Big Brothers, Kensei not wanting to actually have to do a lot paper work or anything, but he and Kenpachi were real good friends. Everyone knew when Kenpachi was out Kensei's word was law. The two were _really_ good friends. While Kenpachi liked to fight now and ask questions later, Kensei had integrity like no other and always fought for the justice of people. Kenpachi had even joked that he would do better in the Koomori District than he would in the Kaiju District and Kensei had just said that they needed somebody willing and strong enough to keep them all in line. Kenpachi had laughed at Kensei's words, as if Kensei could ever be strong enough to keep Kenpachi Zaraki in line, hell nobody could. The two friends were like two sides of the same coin, they complimented each other so completely.

Seeing his friend as he was broke Kenpachi. He turned away from the sight in front of him and puked his stomach's contents right at the shoes of his lieutenants, who just happened to be standing at his right. His lieutenants were shocked so much by his reaction that they didn't even register their soiled shoes. The Boss, the Kaiju's District boss, Kenpachi Zaraki, was _puking_ at their feet. Their boss, the big and bad Zaraki-sama who never lost composure over _anything_, especially not the sight of something as simple as a dead body, had completely lost it at the sight of his dead friend. Not that they really blamed the guy, they'd done the exact same thing when they'd seen it. The poor servant who'd originally found the body had fainted and was currently in the manor's healing facility, still unconscious.

Kensei's body had been completely mutilated and was lying prone in a large puddle of his own blood. Tachikaze, the knife he always kept on his person, was still clutched in his left fist, meaning he'd tried to fight his attacker, but was unsuccessful. The back of the man's ankles had been slashed to the bone, meaning he couldn't have run from or fought off his attacker. His throat wasn't slit though, meaning that his attacker had known what he was doing. Kensei's rooms were completely soundproof, something he'd requested as soon as he'd moved in, claiming he had horrifying nightmares at night and often woke up screaming. He didn't want to wake any one else in the house. If his attacker had this information then that meant this wasn't just some amateur job. The killer knew to take the man in his rooms were his screams wouldn't have been heard. Kensei's right hand was completely missing, leaving only a bloody stump in its place. Kenpachi could also see his small intestine about seven feet from Kensei's body; he'd been gutted. His whole body had cuts and scratches but all of that combined wasn't even the most gruesome part of the scene. Jutting out of the dead man's back and arms were a dozen or so thick cylindrical protrusions. Skin, blood, and muscle were smeared all over the foreign objects, showing any possible viewers they'd obviously been forced into the man's back one by one. The pain must have been more than excruciating considering how thick they were. Blood was smeared all over the walls, some in splatters and some obviously sloppily smeared on like paint, like a child's finger painting. On the east wall, above the bed, was a message written in the blood plastered on there.

_He is the first of many._ It read. _Who will be the next to play?_

**A/N. Holy fuck I SO did not see that coming. Like seriously. When Keryous gave me this prompt I'm sure she thought this would be a very fluffy and cracky fic, hell I thought to too! I have NO idea where this came from. It was just like write, write, write, funny, cuteness, and then BAM! Fucked up shit happens. I'm like what the hell? Well anyways that's it for chapter 1 but stay tune for chapter 2 for it shall be coming to you soon! Lol. I do plan for this to have a happy ending and I am going to try to have many fluffy scenes starring Hanatarō and Kenny but for some reason my brain decided to get all emo angsty and this shit was the outcome. I hope I'm not completely butchering Keryous's prompt. Sorry Keryous! Damn that's awful, I mean its her birthday fic. Who does that? Bad brain! **

**Also, note the names of the districts and the different types of flowers. I'm big on symbolism and try to hide it on all of my pieces of work. **

**- Sylent- **


	2. The Brewing Storm

**A/N – And we're back to another great chapter of Queen Anne's Lace (or I think it will be, your guess is as good as mine)! Sorry for such a long break. They're a thousand excuses I could give you but you and I both know it's bullshit so why don't we just get to the story, ya?**

**A/N 2 - I have to type this out on my tablet, on the virtual keyboard, so there probably is a whole bunch of mistakes. If you happen to come across some please PM me or something and say something so I can get those fixed. Thanks! **

**See chapter 1 for disclaimers. **

It was a sad, sad day in the Zaraki manor. This was an unusual thing, for the manor's occupants were quite used to death, they were labeled the crime district after all, but actually mourning over someone's death was something never done before. They hadn't even grieved for their old boss when he'd been killed and replaced by Zaraki-san. That death, though, had been one for the better; although Zaraki was a scary man, everyone knew he had a caring heart, unlike the previous Boss.

The workers of the house knew not to bother the grieving man or risk his wrath, no, they left the confrontations to his lieutenants. Nobody saw the Zaraki-san for several days. Rumors and gossip were whispers through the vents in secretive, hushed tones. The body of Muguruma Kensei had been whisked away by some Koomori district people. Tosen promised there would be an investigation but due to the nature of the crime the whole thing was very hush-hush.

The day before the funeral was when Kenpachi finally resurfaced. It had been just a normal day and everyone in the house was scurrying around doing their jobs, when suddenly the Boss appeared at in midst of all the activity. Everyone froze in place and stared at the man wearily, waiting for his reaction. He didn't look very well. There were dark bags under his eyes and his hair seemed limp and lifeless compared to its usual upright strictness. What was probably the most noticeable and shocking thing was that Yachiru was nowhere to be seen, which was damn near unfathomable.

He stood awkwardly in the doorway for a long minute before simply saying, "I'm going out," and he left. The house's remaining occupants looked at each other wearily before calling for the lieutenants. They would know what to do.

Kenpachi hadn't known where he was going when he left and ended up wandering around aimlessly. Somehow though, he wasn't surprised when he ended up standing in front of the little flower shop from before. He just stood outside of the entrance for the longest time, staring at its shabby little sign in wonder. He never noticed when someone appeared at the door and watched him watching the shop, he would never admit to jumping a little though, when that person spoke.

"Just gonna stare at it all day or are you going to come in and check out my fresh shipment of Marigolds?"

"I don't know," Kenpachi said with a weak smile looking down at the Hanataro, "the view is kinda nice now."

"Just get in here you big baka. I think the hot summer air is starting to get to your head." Hanataro smiled.

"You're kind of bossy. I distinctively remember the last time I was here and you were a cowering mess before my intimidating presence." Kenpachi grumbled.

"Last time you were here I had just discovered that the amazing Kenny Yachiru always went on about was actually Zaraki-sama, Boss of the Kaiju District. You guys don't have a good reputation you know? When you appear in places, people go missing and are found in ditches months later. What was I supposed to expect?" Hanataro asked as he tied his hair back with a white ribbon. Today he was wearing a simple white tank top. A chocolate brown leather jacket went over top that and matched well with his russet brown skirt with a lace overlay that fell to just above his knees. To pull the whole look together, black combat boots adorned his feet. He looked pretty bad ass and yet still very feminine and delicate at the same time.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point." Kenpachi agreed grudgingly. "Why are you so…confident now then?"

"You look like you have a lot on your mind. Anything you want to talk about?" Hanataro questioned softly, he didn't want to insult the man but he knew from experience that talking about things really did help.

Kenpachi glared at the girl for a long moment, almost as if he was sizing her up. She posed no threat to him right? She couldn't possibly have been the one to do that to Kensei, she was too small to be able to take on a man of Kensei's stature and Kenpachi just couldn't see the girl doing it. She was far too nice.

"A close friend of mine was murdered. Quite brutally I might add, and for no obvious reason. Kensei was a good man; he was the one keeping the rest of us in line. He wouldn't have gone and got himself caught up in anything bad. He was just murdered for no reason. I vow to get revenge for his death but for now it is in the hands of the Koomori district." Kenpachi growled, not happy about that aspect of the situation. He preferred to do his...business on his own but someone had called the for Tosen while he was, well, grieving, and too focused on that than on anything else, like funeral preparations and stuff. It was probably better that he left that to his lieutenants any how.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Nobody should have to suffer through something like that. That is just completely dreadful." Hanataro said remorsefully. "There's no wonder why you look so lost and distant then. You're grieving. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Oh, it was...it's...I..." He was at a loss for words. He wasn't sure how exactly he felt at the moment. Before he'd responded with hate and vengeance, like he responds to everything, but at the moment he wasn't feeling any of those adrenaline ridden emotions that usually drive him. He felt, lost and maybe, just maybe, a bit _sad_ about Kensei's brutal death. They were - had been - good friends after all. This was a new feeling for Kenpachi, though; he'd never felt sorry for anything in his life.

"You don't have to explain yourself, Kenpachi-sama. I understand." Hanataro smile softly, reassuringly, and suddenly, and quite unexpectedly, Kenpachi didn't feel so alone.

Hanataro turned around suddenly and disappeared into the back. Kenpachi stood there awkwardly, wondering what he should do, but before he could come to a decision Hanataro appeared again, holding with his a small collection of brightly flowers held together with a pure white ribbon. He held them out to Kenpachi, how just eyed them like they were going to bite him.

"Here, take them, for your friend." Hanataro explained. "The colorful flowers on the outside are sweet peas, they symbolize departure, good bye, and thank you for a lovey time. The lone pink flower in the middle is a carnation. It means 'I'll Never Forget You'." The flower expert blushed just then, suddenly embarrassed. Offhandedly Kenpachi noticed that the blush looked absolutely adorable on those delicate cheeks, and should hold that color much more.

"I know the flowers are kind of girly and stuff and probably aren't your kind of thing, being the handsome, macho man that you are, but they mean nice things and would send his spirit away on good terms at the funeral." Hanataro stammered out. Kenpachi slowly processed the words, his brain working like mush because of all the turmoil going on up there. A shit-eating grin stole across his face suddenly as he plucked the flowers from Hanataro's delicate hands.

"So you think I'm handsome?" He asked cheekily. Hanataro seemed to think back over his earlier words and then flushed before all the blood in his body seemed to rush to his face.

"That's not what I...well you...I mean anybody can...I'm leaving now." He stuttered out before making a break for the back. That just would not do it for Kenpachi. He jumped the counter and grabbed the back of Hanataro's jacket and yanked back sharply. Hanataro, as tiny as he was and having suddenly lost his momentum, lost his balance and couldn't help but fall backwards. Instead of hitting the hard, unforgiving floor though, he fell into equally hard an unforgiving but warm arms of Kenpachi Zaraki. He couldn't help but sigh a bit relishing in the feeling before tilting his head back and meeting the dark, stormy eyes of the Kaiju district's yakuza boss.

"Hello there." He said before really thinking about it. He was too busy enjoying his current position of being held by the strong, attractive man to think about words.

"Hello yourself." Was the husky sounding reply.

As Hanataro fell into the endless crazy abyss of Kenpachi's eyes, the man in question did the same. Almost unconsciously he began to creep closer, pulling Hanataro towards his body. The small body fit so well against his. His eyes dropped to the pink, moist lips that were slight open and breathing shallowly as they were nervously licked. Kenpachi watched that tongue taunt while unconsciously doing the same thing. He bent forward suddenly, about to catch those inviting lips in an awkward, upside down kiss, when Hanataro yanked himself out of Kenpachi's practically unrelenting arms. The sudden coldness left in his place snapped Kenpachi out of the daze Hanataro had put him in.

Hanataro silently berated himself for being such an idiot. The man had almost kissed him! He was sure of it and just as surely in that moment Hanataro had lost his nerve. He couldn't believe he had just screwed up and opportunity like that. He was so stupid. He turned back to the confused looking Kenpachi and laughed nervously.

"Hey, I still haven't shown you that new shipment of Marigolds. Come look at them, they are gorgeous." He grabbed Kenpachi's hand and intertwined their fingers together, he could handle that much, and pulled the large man into the far back of the store.

Kenpachi allowed himself to be dragged along like Yachiru tended to drag him around. He looked at their intertwined hands and then at the back of Hanataro's head, confused. Why had he pulled away? He'd been so sure that Hanataro wanted to kiss him too, so why pull away? Had he actually been wrong? Maybe the little minx already had someone. Was he just forcing himself onto someone who honestly didn't want him? Why hold his hand like that then?

He faintly registered that the warm and firm grip on his hand was released to Hanataro could inspect and look at his shipment of flowers and also to gesture wildly at whatever he was trying to explain to him. They were pretty yellow flowers Kenpachi noted, but not as pretty as the person standing I'm front of him at the moment, looking so beautiful with the sun hitting his face from the sunlight streaming through the windows of the back entrance to the store. He noticed that Hanataro was talking a lot, trying to explain something to him, but all he could focus on was those damn taunting lips. He could only focus on the lips themselves, not what was actually coming out of them. He wanted, no needed, to kiss them, at least just to see what they would feel like on his, maybe even taste. He liked his own lips at the thought.

Only because he was staring so intently at those lips, did he notice they had stopped moving, stopped talking. When he looked up to see what was up he saw that Hanataro's gaze was directed as his lips! He licked them again and watched as those quick eyes avidly track the movement. He did it again and they followed and he noticed that the second time Hanataro mirrored the action by licking his own. He was right after all; Hanataro did want to kiss him! He grinned victoriously and grabbed Hanataro's arm, pulling the lithe body against his. He latched an arm around the small waist and grabbed the back of Hanataro's neck to prevent her from escaping. Hanataro's arms came up and his hands pushed weakly at his chest, he ignored them.

"Hanataro," he growled, "I know for a fact that you want to kiss me just as much as I want to kiss you right now so you're going to stop resisting and just kiss me damn it." Before Hanataro could try to argue, Kenpachi struck.

It started out a bit harsh and punishing, because of all the useless resisting, but when the hands at his chest stop struggling and the small, lithe body in his arms just seemed to melt, Kenpachi relented at bit and backed off, kissing soft and gentle, relishing just in the feel of the small, moist lips against his. He wondered if Hanataro used some sort of chap stick or gloss to keep them that moist. He tongue darted out for a taste.

He didn't. Hanataro's lips tasted purely like Hanataro, like they'd never been contaminated by another ever. Kenpachi like the sound of that, of he being Hanataro's first. He would be the only one to touch his Hana like this. He smiled faintly, his Hana, he liked the sound of that, he liked that a lot. He decided to push his luck and try to taste the rest of that delicious mouth with his tongue and forced those lips apart.

He growled viciously at the moan that erupted from his Hana's mouth when their tongues met. He yanked Hanataro's head impossibly closer and kiss the tease for all of his little minx's worth. Just when he was about to shove Hanataro up against the wall and _really _show her how its done, the door slammed open and hit the adjoining wall with a loud crash, causing the kissing couple to jump apart in surprise.

"What the fucking hell is going on here?!" The man who'd done the kicking screamed. Kenpachi shoved Hanataro behind him protectively before growling at the man. He had just gotten interrupted. He. Was. Not. Happy.

"Just who the fuck are you?" He shot back. Before the man could answer though, Hanataro peeked his head around Kenpachi's large form and eyed the newcomer before sighing in relief.

"Ganju." He sighed. Ganju, however, was not as relieved, in fact, he seemed to get even angrier at Hanataro's ease. Kenpachi looked to Hanataro for an explanation.

"This is my hotheaded business neighbor and the bestest friend that a person could ever ask for, otherwise known as Ganju. He tends to be way overprotective of me, because I've pretty much lost everyone else, and tends to blow his top before hearing the complete story. As he looks like he's just about to do now..." Hanataro explained quickly, eyeing the space between the testosterone giants in the room. If he didn't do something quick things could get messy.

"Gan-chan, please hear me out before you act without thinking again. Remember what happened last time?" Hanataro tried to reason. The other man, however, would hear nothing of it. All he knew was that he'd walked in to this giant bear thinly disguised as a man trying to dominate his poor Hana-chan. When were these creeps ever going to learn? He charged.

Kenpachi saw as the man tensed and then relax before he made to come at them. He knew that he needed to make sure his Hana wasn't hurt and then that Hana's little friend wasn't scuffed up too much either because then that would upset Hana. He just needed to take what was coming and try to make sure the least amount of damage was done to his person. He didn't need a trip to the hospital because of an obvious misunderstanding that Hana's friend seemed to have about him and the situation he had found them in. This was going to be a long day.

He watched the man's hips and could see what he was going to do and from what angle. He was ready for the right hook and just absorbed the blow with his hand. Because he was a good fighter, he was also ready for the left jab aimed towards his gut and caught that as well. He had both hands trapped and the angle and distance of his opponent was not good for a kick or knee shot and he knew his opponent knew that. He had won, he was sure, there was nothing else he could do right? Wrong. Because he was too busy underestimating his opponent he failed to see the man rear back his head, well as far back as he could with his arms being trapped. For that, Kenpachi probably deserved the headbutt to the nose that he received. The sharp pain exploded between his eyes, pulling unwelcome tears to them, and caused his to release the hold on the man's hands. He put his hands to his face to try to strive off the blood and to hide the naturally occurring tears. Real men never cried during battle.

He watched as the man in front of him reeled back for another strike but before it could be dealt Hanataro jumped out from behind Kenpachi with a broom and smacked Ganju on the head with it (the sweepy side, not the handle side). Ganju sputtered and fell back in confusion.

"Ganju! What the hell is the matter with you! Where are your manners? You can't just go attacking any man who gets within 100 meters of me. It's not ethical nor your place. I had better hear an apology out of you before Kenny leaves or I will not speak to you for a week!" Hanataro yelled furiously. He was also far too furious to notice his slip. Kenpachi, however, was not, and his heart warmed at the sight of this fiery woman defending him and calling him by a pet name.

Hanataro, then remembering himself, flushed and wiped back around to the injured man behind him and frowned at the sight he was met with. He yanked his apron over he head and balled it up before pressing it to the man's still gushing nose that was covered by almost equally bloody hands.

"I'm sorry for that Kenpachi-sama. Ganju means well but sometimes he just doesn't think before he acts. By the looks of all this blood I'd have to say your nose is probably broken. I can reset it for you after some of this bleeding goes down. You didn't have to try and protect me you know - yes I saw that - I can take care of myself, and also Ganju would never hurt me. And if someone is attacking you defend yourself! Kami knows you're perfectly capable of it. Don't let yourself get hurt because you don't want to upset me." Hanataro said softly while gently applying pressure to the injury in front of him. Ganju told him he was practically just as good as a healer as we was with flowers. He says that if the business does fall through and Kuchiki-sama takes it then he could probably land another job working under Urahara-sama in the medical district just by walking in the door, he was that good. Ganju always was a bit of an exaggerator though. He felt along Kenpachi's nose gingerly, feeling for any breaks and sure enough there was one.

"Yup," he said, "it sure is broken. Ganju isn't lacking in the tough guy department that's for sure."

Hanataro briefly looked up from the injury to see Kenpachi glaring over his head at Ganju. Hanataro took that distraction for an opening and grabbed the broken nose tightly before yanking it back into place and then darting out of arms reach in case Kenpachi was one of the times to get a little _friendly with the fists_ when in pain.

Kenpachi's hand flew up to cover his face as he howled in pain. Not a lot of people could hurt him, not if he didn't allow then to that is, so in all the time working in the crime district he'd never received a broken nose. It hurt damn it! Kenpachi was too busy to notice Hanataro throw a disgusted glare at Ganju and see him rub the back of his head shamefully.

After Kenpachi stopped howling and cussing in pain (being a baby in Ganju's opinion, it was just a broken nose for Kami's sake!) Hanataro led him to a small sink for Kenpachi and himself to wash their bloody hands off with. Hanataro hid his blush behind the curtain of his hair when Kenpachi and his soapy hands brushed each other. Kenpachi-sama sure had big hands. (*wink*wink*).

Ganju watched Hanataro closely as the pair worked at the sink and while the giant brute of a man might have missed Hanataro's blush, he hadn't. As he watched he concluded that maybe it wasn't like he thought, maybe the mean and dangerous yakuza boss wasn't forcing himself onto Hanataro, who tended to be a bit helpless at times. Maybe, just maybe, the giant had honorable intentions. As the taller man turned away from the sink Ganju stuck out his hand and glared at him. Kenpachi cracked a smile at the challenge shining in the Ganju's eyes and grabbed the offered hand. A brief match of strength ensued before Ganju nodded slightly and pulled away. Message received. Ganju turned to Hanataro.

"I'm sorry for the trouble and for hurting your boyfriend here." He grinned, winking at the feminine man. As Hanataro sputtered and blushed, trying to say that Kenpachi was _not _his boyfriend (no matter how much he wanted him to be), Ganju turned on his heels and walked away.

"I'll talk to you later Hana-chan." Then he was gone. Hanataro turned to Kenpachi with a red face.

"I am so sorry for all of this Kenpachi-sama."

"There's nothing for you to be apologising for. None of this was your fault. In fact, it was I who probably shouldn't have been so forward. It's never okay for a man to force himself upon a lady." Hanataro frowned slightly. Kenpachi thought he was a girl? And that he had forced himself on him? How could the man be anymore wrong? He opened his mouth to correct the man but before he could utter a word Kenpachi glanced at his watch.

"I really must be going. The funeral is starting soon." Kenpachi picked up the bundle of flowers that had been set aside, and thankfully not injured in the fight, and left with one last line.

"Thanks for the flowers Hana-chan. Kensei would have appreciated it."

"Wa-" He was gone. Hanataro frowned and let his hand drop. How had things declined so quickly? First he was getting the kiss of his life and then he was being dismissed without a word. Why did Ganju have to interrupt?

Hanataro looked out the window. The beautiful sun that had been shining earlier was hidden behind a wall of dark and intimidating looking clouds. A storm was coming and the sinking feeling in his gut told him that this was just the beginning.

There was more horrors yet to come.

**A/N: Aaannnndd that's it for chapter 2 of QAL. It was mostly a filler chapter and a hint of the brewing storm. Shit is about to go down ;) . I don't know when the next chapter will be up as I have yet to write it but I do finally have this all planned out so (hopefully) it won't be as long as the last break. Stay tune for chapter 3 of QAL, coming soon to an electronic device near you. **

**~Sylent**


End file.
